Solo Hermanos?
by Jackeline762
Summary: Si, son hermanos ¿y? Eso no significaba que no podían amarse como lo hacían, eso no significaba que no pudieran ser del otro, eso no significa que no pudieran estar juntos...eso solo los unía un poco más...Song-Fic para Wakai Senshi! Ójala te guste, amiga


**Que tal gente!  
><strong>

**Esta vez estoy subiendo finalmente un one-shot que hice como un "gracias" para Wakai Senshi, por haberme hecho ese hermoso fic de "Esperanza", te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ¡Amo como te quedó! ojala termines pronto el otro que te pedí**

**Y sobre la canción, me lo pusiste dificl, me gustan ambas pero creo que para esta pareja le va mejor la de Porta que la James Arthur, así que sin mas que decir a excepción de las típicas advertencias**

**ADVERTENCIA: T-Cest, Slash (chicoxchico o mejor dicho, tortugaxtortuga) menciones de incesto, así que si no eres fan de este tema ya sabes que hacer: volver sobre tus pasos y buscar algo de tu agrado**

**Ahora si, ojala los disfrutes amiga!**

**Song-Fic basado en el de "Aprecia lo que tienes" de Porta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Hermanos?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Me gutaía sacar todo lo malo de mi, y que ustedes...y que tu te quedes con lo mejor de mí" Dijo el pequeño Raphael ocultando su cabeza entre sus piernas dobladas_

_"Yo no quero lo mejor de ti" Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules profundos de su hermano_

_"Te quero todo completo, tus cosas malas te hacen Raphael, y yo te quiero Raph..." Por alguna razón, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono carmesí y formo una pequeña sonrisa al oír las palabras de su hermano..._

_._

_._

_._

_"...y yo te quiero, Raph"_

Esas últimas palabras sonaban en su cabeza hasta el sol de hoy, después de nueve años, aun no había día en el que no recordara ese momento y en especial esa frase

Sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar que tocan a su puerta

-¡Pase!- Dice alzando un poco la voz, esta acostado en su cama, usando sus brazos como almohada, pero rápidamente se sienta al ver quien tocaba

-¿Que quieres Bobonardo?- Pregunta groseramente, recordando lo que había pasado hace rato

-Raph, solo quiero aclarar las cosas contigo

-Y yo solo quiero que te largues de mi habitación

-Raph-

-¡No! No quiero oír mas mentiras tuyas- Intento fallido de autocontrol. Se levanto de la cama y con odio en cada una de sus palabras le grito a su hermano...solo que no era odio hacia el, mas bien a si mismo -¡Solo vete a coger a esa perra! ¡Ya me vale mierda lo que pase entre ustedes!

-¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que la superé?!

Y así empieza una segunda pelea...

...Una que se paso de la raya, cuando los demás escucharon objetos chocando contra el suelo, y partiéndose en miles de pedazos...

...Una en que no solo, las cosas materiales se rompieron, también el alma de los dos hermanos...

...Y si no hubiera llegado Splinter seguido de sus hijos menores, se habría roto algo mas que los corazones de los dos...

**_Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde_**

**_porque se que el tiempo escapa_**

**_y hasta es capaz de olvidarte_**

**_puede que pierdas algo,_**

**_que te quieres por orgullo algo que ahora_**

**_ya no es de nadie pero que antes era tuyo_**

**_y todo puedes perder solo, por una estupidez_**

**_y tu tormento pensara en aquella vez,_**

**_en un tal vez en que..._**

Debió difrustarlo mientras duró, y así lo hizo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se fueron distanciando... y ese fue el peor error que pudo cometer alguna vez

Abandonarlo...

...

Después de la pelea, después del castigo que Splinter les puso a los dos (horas extras de entrenamiento por un mes), y después de que a Raphael se le pasara un poco la furia, el menor de los Hamato entro a su habitación

-¿Por qué pelearon?- Pregunta inocentemente, abriendo un poco la puerta

-No te importa- Recibe de forma grosera. Ve que Raph esta sentado en su cama de espalda a la puerta

-Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría- Volvió a insistir el menor

-¡¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?!- Su rabia volvió a explotar

-Ahora...- Se pone pensativo -no, nada- Pero Mikey parece no hacerle mucho caso a su enojo y sigue actuando inocentemente

-¡Que te largues!- El mayor se voltea y le lanza con toda su fuerza lo primero que toma su mano

-¡Hey!- Suerte que fue solo una almohada que golpeo la cara del menor, y este, al ver que no lograba mucho, decidió irse de ahí dejando nuevamente solo a Raphael

**_Por una tonteria, se fue a tomar por culo_**

**_aquello que tu mas querías_**

**_guarda un parecido al comportamiento_**

**_de los niños pequeños_**

**_como cuando por el echo de quitarle un juguete_**

**_quiere tenerlo y se da cuenta de lo que eso significa_**

Es tan estúpido el simple hecho de que sus celos actúen antes de que siquiera el piense las cosas...parece un niño pequeño que no quiere prestar un juguete, su mas valioso juguete

_Pero simplemente no puedo ni quiero dejarlo ir así como así.._

...

* * *

><p><em>"¡Dejáme en paz!" Pataleaba el pequeño Raphael<em>

_"Estas herido, si no te pongo la curita te va a doler más" Quería alejarse de Leonardo, pero este se acercaba mas a él, causando mas sensaciones y sonrojos extraños en los dos niños_

_"¡Estoy bien! No me duele tanto..." Una pequeña mentira de parte de Rapha, en realidad si le dolía y bastante, pero no quería hacerse el débil frente a su hermano_

_"¿Seguro?" Leo puso un dedito encima del raspón y enseguida Raph lloriqueó "¿Ves que si te duele?"_

_"Pero no quiero que me pongas esa curita..." Continuo quejándose_

_"¿Por qué no?" Pregunto confundido el futuro ninja de azul, sosteniendo una bandita con tema de 'Winnie The Pooh'_

_"Es muy..." Hace un gesto de asco " Es para niñas"_

_"Pero te dejara de doler si te la pones" Seguía insistiendole pero al ver como su hermano negaba con la cabeza, tuvo otra idea:_

_Acerco su carita a la rodilla de Raph, donde estaba el raspón, y la besó_

_Vio como el futuro ninja de rojo se le quedó viendo confundido y rojo haciéndole competencia a la pequeña bandana que en ese entonces le quedaba_

_"¿Tu be-be-saste mi...?"_

_"Lo ví en un cuento que nos leyó Donnie...decía que eso también servía para las heridas ..."_

_Todo se quedo en silencio entre los dos hermanitos, hasta que se escucho la voz de su padre_

_"Raphael, quiero hablar contigo en este instante" Se escucho tan severamente que el pequeño Raph tembló ligeramente. Estaba asustado_

_Y Leo, al notar eso, pensó en que si besar una herida curaba, quizás también seriviría para tranquilizar a su hermano, se le ocurrió acercarse a el y besar su mejilla, para después susurrar:_

_"Traquilo" Al pequeño Raphael se le fue el miedo y se sintió mas aliviado, le reconfortó esa acción, y en especial como le gustaba ver el color rojo que se asomaba por las regordetas mejillas de su hermano_

_Escuchó pasos. Su padre caminaba a la habitación de Leonardo, donde se encontraban los dos niños, pero aún así el no tenía miedo_

_-Raphael...- Pronuncio Splinter abriendo la puerta y entrando al cuarto -¿Podrías explicarme que le sucedió a Michelangelo?_

_El Chiquitín trago grueso y volvió a temblar, abrió la boca para confesarle a su padre, pero..._

_"Fue mi culpa, sensei" Leonardo se le adelanto echándose la culpa. Lo vio algo confundido mientras Leo miraba a su sensei...ahora el asustado era su hermano_

_"¿En serio?" La rata quedo extraña por esa confesión "Cuenta me que sucedió" Pidió a su hijo, el cual abrió un poco los ojos y volteo hacia Raphael en busca de ayudam pero rápidamente se volvió y sin estar muy seguro de lo que decía le respondió_

_"Mikey me estaba molestando con sus juguetes y...y me enojé y...le lancé su carrito..." Agacho la mirada. Raphael lo siguió viendo pero después noto como su padre estaba entre sorprendido y molesto_

_"¿Es verdad eso, Raphael?" Oh-oh. El nombrado respondió un nervioso 'Si' y ahí, la rata empezó pensar en un castigo apropiado "Bien, Leonardo, sabes que no debes hacerle daño a tus hermanos, así que como castigo no podrás volver a encender el televisor, al igual que tampoco podrás comer dulces por una semana" Al ojiverde le cayo como balde de agua ese castigo, vio al mayor y este solo estaba cabizbajo asintiendo... sintió esa molesta sensación, no fue dolor real sino peor, sintió el peor dolor que alguna hubiera sentido..._

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

-Fue horrible...- Decía Raphael mientras seguía recordando aquel día tan especial...

_**Perder y retroceder se escriben en la misma linea**_

_**valorar cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea**_

_**aprovecha el tiempo viene intenta evitar las peleas**_

_**a veces por miedo a una perdidas la gente cambia,**_

_**pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se va**_

Si, fue el peor día de su niñez, pero a la vez fue el mejor día de toda su vida... ¿Sufrió? Lo más que pudo sufrir un niño de seis años de edad

...

* * *

><p><em>Una vez que salió el sensei de la alcoba, El ojiverde solo pudo susurrar un 'Lo siento' y fue ahí cuando el ojiazul levantó la cabeza mostrando esa linda sonrisa que hacia a Raph sonreír también<em>

_"¿Po qué lo sientes?"_

_"Po qué ya no podrás ver 'Heodes Epaciales, y tapoco podas comer las galletas que te gustan"_

_Leo Le tomo La mano y volvió a hablar "No impota, si tu puedes yo etoy feliz" Siguió sonriendo y Raph volvió a sonreír para después abrazar a su hermano diciéndole_

_"Te quiedo, Leo.."_

_"Yo tamben, Rapha..."_

...

* * *

><p>...Pero al final del día, se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara abrazando a su hermano mayor...<p>

_No puedo evitar formar una sonrisa ante ese recuerdo, no solo por la gracia de haber golpeado a Mikey con su propio carrito de juguete y ver como lloriqueaba, sino tambien por recordar las sonrisas que siempre hace Leo, sonrisas que hasta hoy, siempre me han alegrado el día sin importar que tan mal fuera..._

**perder y retroceder se escriben en la misma linea**

**valorar cada detalle por muy pequeño que sea**

**aprovecha el tiempo viene intenta evitar las peleas**

**a veces por miedo a una perdidas la gente cambia,**

**pero no sirve de nada cuando un recuerdo se va...**

Quería ver esa felicidad otra vez reflejada en el rostro del líder

Se levantó y salio del cuarto con rumbo a la cocina, quería algo de pizza antes de tener que salir al patrujalle y tratar de estar con el mayor sin volver a pelearse...Después de todo hay que aprovechar el tiempo, las peleas solo separan a la gente y aunque lo sabe perfectamente (gracias a las horas eternas platicando con Splinter sobre autocontrol) no puede evitar que su temperamento y sus celos (la mayor parte del tiempo) le ganen

-Lógico...- Y para su desgracia, Leonardo esta en la cocina comiéndose justamente la última rebana de su tan preciada pizza. Se volteo para irse, pero giro sobre sus talones y al darse cuenta de l que tenia su hermano

Una venda

**_Y entonces vives muerto con la conciencia vacía_**

**_y ya es tarde para intentar creer_**

**_"La culpa no fue mía...¿verdad?"_**

**_hay que pensar muy bien en todo antes de actuar,_**

**_arrepentirse significa tardar en rectificar_**

**_morirá ese sentimiento que corría por tu sangre,_**

**_quedara libre el corazón que mantenías_**

**_preso en tus rejas de alambre_**

**_quien sabe, puede que lo eches de menos_**

**_y que ya no exista cura,_**

**_tan solo un dulce veneno_**

-¿E-eso te lo hice y-yo...?- Articulo como mejor pudo apuntando al brazo vendado de Leo, el cual al dirigir la vista donde le señalaba respondió como si fuera la poca cosa

-¿Ah esto? No fue nada, solo caí

-¿T- te lo hice yo?

-Tranquilo Donnie dice que-

-¿Fue mi culpa?- Pregunto alterado y asustado

Leonardo suspiro y desviando la mirada le respondió

-...Si...

No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,

aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder

no supiste valorar lo que tuviste

has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota

todo seria igual que ayer

Se formo un incómodo silencio entre ambos. El de banda roja no podía creer que hubiera llegado algún día a lastimar a su familia...a lastimarlo a él...

Y es que con cada pelea lo va perdiendo un poco, si no hubiera hecho el idiota celoso, todo seria igual que ayer...no estarían resentidos el uno con el otro...Leo no tendría un brazo roto, el no se lo hubiera partido...

Pero el mayor, no se veía molesto con él, mas bien quería ahorrarse el decirle que gracias a el se fracturó un brazo...

Por la sencilla razón de que no quería perderlo

Si, le dolió esa acción de parte de Raph, le dolió mas emocionalmente que físicamente, pero su objetivo era no hacerlo sentir culpable, no recordarle las heridas pasadas Era incomodo. Era sumamente incomodo el ambiente hasta que el de rojo lo rompió con la ultima acción que hubiera esperado Leo de su parte:

Lo abrazó

Y Leo, sin pensarlo, le correspondió el abrazo, no importaba que le aplastara un poco el brazo herido, ese dolor no se comparaba jamás con el que sintió al oír la disculpa que le ofrecían

-...Lo siento, Leo...

Quedaron así, un buen rato hasta que el mayor habló

-No...no tienes que disculparte, me lo merezco...

-¿Te lo mereces?- Se separaron

-Fui un idiota al enamorarme de Karai, sé que nunca debí confiar en ella, pero igual lo hice y gracias a eso, ustedes están lastimados...

...

* * *

><p><em>"¿Po que me miras?"<em>

_"¿Ah?" El pequeño Raphael reacciona cuando su hermano le pregunta_

_"¿Que tengo?"_

_"Ah, no nada...solo...pensaba"_

_"¿Como piensas sin cedebo?" Se burlo Mikey escuchando sin querer la conversación entre sus hermanos mayores_

_"¡Tu Cállate!" Le dijo de forma molesta a su hermanito_

_"¡Raph!" Lo regaño el mayor y el nombrado solo se cruza los bracitos y mira a otra parte_

_"Siempre lo defiendes..." Susurra el pequeño, pero para su desgracia el otro logro escucharlo_

_"Eso no es ciedto , no lo defiendo siempre a él, solo cuado lo molestas sin dazón"_

_"¡Sienpre etas de su lado!"_

_"Clado que no"_

_"Clado que sí"_

_"Que no"_

_"Que sí"_

_"Que no"_

_"Que s..."_

_La pequeña discusión termina cuando el pequeño Raphael interrumpe a su hermano_

_"¡Edes un idiota!" Y empuja a Leonardo, el cual al suelo para levantarse y devolverle el empujón_

_"¡No, tu lo edes!" Raphael cae y se pone en pie otra vez para lanzarse encima de su hermano y golpearlo con sus. puntos mientras Donnie y Mikey miran atónitos lo que sucede_

_El pequeño Leonardo devuelve los golpe a pesar de debajo de su hermano, el cual jo puede estarlo insultando más y no puede evitar preguntarse de donde aprendió tantas palabras "¿Qué esta sucediendo?" Se oyó la imponente voz del exhumano..._

_..._

* * *

><p>¿Cuando empezó todo? Justo es día, cuando pelearon a los golpes por primea vez... Leonardo termino con varios hematomas. y un ojo morado al igual que Raphael, solo que el no tuvo un ojo morado, tuvo la nariz rota...<p>

De ahí en adelante no ha sido mas que peleas...

**_Y si algún día volvieras a conseguir lo que perdiste,_**

**_nada seria igual por no valorar lo que antes tuviste_**

**_la confianza ya ni existiría,_**

**_te cansarías con facilidad_**

**_y la felicidad se extinguiría_**

**_intentarías evadirte apoyándote en los demás,_**

**_sonreirás y a solas solo lágrimas derramarás_**

Leonardo se levanta y se aleja de la cocina, dejando a Raphael a solas con sus pensamientos

**_Pensarás en un principio en que todo era tan distinto,_**

**_en que lo bonito se extinguía en el silencio de tu olvido_**

**_ahora te preguntas el porque, porque lo hiciste_**

**_dejaste escapar algo que ahora_**

**_es lo que te hace estar triste_**

**_no te entiendes, te arrepientes, sientes que te mueres_**

**_en un intento violento de intentar retroceder_**

Si...no hubiera explotado aquella vez, quizás seguiríamos igual...o quizás...

**_Como el fracaso de un libro mal escrito por un alma que yace sola en silencio..._**

**_Te miras las penas pero, de que serviría_**

**_no te aliviaría el alma ese acto de cobardía_**

**_todo lo tenias nada es lo que tienes por tu culpa,_**

**_lo que te quería se diría que eres una..._**

**_y mueres en un lago de silencio,_**

**_en un lago eterno las lágrimas ardían_**

**_como el fuego del infierno_**

**_debes ser tierno vivir con ese enorme dolor,_**

**_te haces polvo poco a poco se va la palabra amor_**

**_pero son decisiones, asume intenta olvidar a veces_**

**_querer no es poder, cuando se llega tarde_**

Rápidamente sale corriendo rumbo a la habitación de su hermano de azul, no quiere mas dolor, solo quiere tener a Leo a su lado...solo quiere que todo sea como antes...

Llega a la puerta y se siente estúpido por estar ahí ¿que va a decir? ¿una disculpa?

-¿Me queda de otra...?- Dice en un suspiro rematándose su orgullo e imaginando una disculpa que no siente tan...¿ridícula?

Al abrir la puerta solo ve a su hermano acostado en la cama sólo viendo el techo, pero se voltea para ver extrañado a quien roca la puerta

-Hey, ¿como estás?- Dice algo nervioso y con cierto rubor por la vergüenza

-¿Nos acabamos de ver hace seis minutos y me preguntas como estoy?- Raphael suspira y se acerca a la cama para sentarse , y, desviando la mirada empieza. a hablar

-Si,eres un idiota al enamorarte de la hija de Splinter, pero...

-¿Pero?- Repitió extrañado

-Pero...- ¿Que pierdes con intentarlo? -¿Sabes? Tal vez seamos hermanos ¿y? eso no significa que no pueda amarte como lo hago...eso no significa que no puedas amarme como lo haces...

De repente la puerta se abre y da paso a un muy aterrorizado Mikey, corriendo directo a los brazos de Leo

-¡Leo! ¡Donnie me quiere matar!- Y en ese momento tambien el susodicho con un aura muy parecida a la de Raphael

-¡Manchaste de pizza mi experimento!- Lo curioso es que ambos hermanos menores, están cubierto de polvo negro y queso derretido

-Ya tranquilos...- Lo bueno es que el de naranja y el de morado están tan ocupados en su pelea que no notan cuando Raphael toma a Leonardo desprevenidamente y le da un beso, no en los labios pero si muy cerca de los mismos, para luego jalarlo fuera de su propia habitación, dejando a su par de hermanos arreglando ellos mismo su problema

-¿Que decías?- Pregunta Leonardo

-Es que... significas tanto para mí, que...simplemente no quiero que nadie se acerque a ti mas de la cuenta...- Raphael baja la cabeza al decir estas palabras -A veces quisiera arrojar todo lo malo de mí, y tener solo lo bueno

Leonardo se queda en silencio, la primera vez que lo oyó creyoó haber oído mal, pero ante esa confesión no supo muy que decir

-Yo no quiero lo mejor de ti, gracias a tus errores eres como eres, Raphael Hamato, te amo con todo y tus fallas...

Si, esa última frase no se la esperaba

_"...te amo con todo y tus fallas..."_

-Te amo, hermano- Finalizo Leo con una sonrisa comprensiva, para luego levantarse del sillón e irse, dejando a un muy confundido Raphael

_"Te amo, hermano"_

_"...hermano"_

_Vuelvo a sentir ese extraño dolor en todo mi cuerpo, siento como la ira aumenta esperando explotar en cualquier momento, y todo gracias a esa simple palabra:_

_Hermano_

_¡Como la odio! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no dejas de actuar? Deja de ser el 'Perfecto hijo y Líder' al menos un momento...deja de mentirte con ese estúpido 'amor de hermanos' ambos sabemos que solo sentimos eso por Mikey y Donnie, pero por ti...nosé lo que es, pero si sé que ambos estamos en lo mismo..._

**_No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,_**

**_aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder_**

**_no supiste valorar lo que tuviste_**

**_has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota_**

**_todo seria igual que ayer_**

_Hago algo alocado, pero que enserio necesito, simplemente ya no me puedo controlar._..

Pasa su brazo por el cuello de Leo y lo acerca mas a él

-¿Raph...?- No termina de hablar cuando ya están bastante cerca el uno del otro y Raphael le habla

-Yo también te amo...hermano- Abre la boca para preguntar que rayos esta pasando, pero es interrumpido por los labios de Raph atrapando los suyos en un simple beso, solo un roce

**_No dejes escapar lo que puedes perder,_**

**_aprecia lo que tienes antes de que sea tarde joder_**

**_no supiste valorar lo que tuviste_**

**_has de saber, si no hubieses hecho el idiota_**

**_todo seria igual que ayer_**

Su sonrojo no puede ser mayor

Su corazón no puede latir mas rápido, pareciera que se le va a salir del pecho

Queda en un completo Shock con solo algo en mente:

WTF?!

El roce de labios dura un rato más antes de que repentinamente Raph se separe y se levante del sillón para alejarse de ahí, dejando a un muy confundido y rojo Leonardo

-Ah ¿Leo? ¿Estas bien?- Escucha una voz, cree que es del genio, y saliendo de su estado 'WTF?!' se voltea para solo encontrarse con que su suposición era correcta

-C-creo que si...- Esa respuesta extraña al de morado, quien ve como el de azul se pone en pie lentamente y se queda parado unos segundos antes de arrancar a correr a toda velocidad con la cara mas roja que alguna vez pudo verle a su hermano mayor

¿Qué paso? Solo había salido del cuarto de su hermano mayor en busca deMichelangelo para poder darle su merecido pero al pasar por la sala vio al temperamental levantándose en el mismo instante en el que el entró a la sala, y caminando tranquilamente hacia su habitación, dejando al líder en una especie de trance con la cara muy sonrosada...

¿Que paso?...

-Nuestro pequeño y sucio secreto...- _Susurré alejándome de la extrañada mirada de Donnie y yendome al dojo a practicar algunas katas..._

_No te dejaré ir esta vez..._

_Si, somos hermanos ¿y? eso me prohíe amarlo como lo hago, eso no me prohíbe estar a su lado siempre, eso no me prohíbe que el sea mio y solo mío, el ser hermanos solo nos une un poco más..._

**_._**

**_.  
><em>**

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer!<strong>

**Enserio espero que haya sido de tu agrado Wakai Senshi, porque como no soy muy fan de esta pareja y en realidad soy una basura para escribir yaoi, pues intenté hacer algo decente para darte ese millón de gracias nwn**

**Y pues, perdona si la letra no es la que tu conoces, pero descubrí que hay dos versiones de la canción y no logré encontrar la letra de la version de estoy acostumbrada a escuchar, así que no tuve otra opción, y con la de Impossible de James Arthur, me hubiera gustado usar esa pero enrealidad no la indentifico mucho con LeoxRaph, a excepcion de lo imposible que es su amor y blah, blah, blah...**

**Bye! Y no olviden decirme quer les pareció!**


End file.
